This invention generally relates to fastener strips. More specifically, this invention relates to fastener strips to secure a trim cover of a seat assembly to a conventional hog ring lance loop of a seat frame.
In the conventional techniques of the art, a trim cover of a seat assembly is attached to a hog ring lance loop of a seat frame with a hog ring. The hog ring attachment method, which includes piercing the trim cover with the hog ring and bending the hog ring into the hog ring lance loop with a compressive force, is very labor intensive. Because of the labor costs, the manufacturers of seat assemblies desire a new device to secure a trim cover of a seat assembly to a seat frame.
Accordingly, this invention provides for a fastener strip that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the conventional techniques in the art. The invention also provides for a fastener strip that may be inserted into a conventional hog ring lance loop of a seat frame. The invention also provides for a fastener strip formed in a plane with a constant depth that is easily manufactured with an extrusion die method.
Briefly, the invention includes a fastener strip for a trim cover of a seat assembly including a base section and a tab section. The tab section includes a hinge portion connected to the base section and a body portion connected to the hinge portion. The base section, the tab section, the hinge portion, and the body portion are formed in a plane. The hinge portion allows the body portion to deflect from the plane. The body portion includes a first side that cooperates with the base section to define a first aperture, and a second side that cooperates with the base section to define a second aperture. The fastener strip may be fastened to a trim cover and the body portion may be deflected from the plane and inserted into a hog ring lance loop of a seat frame thereby locking a first portion of the hog ring lance loop in the first aperture and a second portion of the hog ring lance loop in the second aperture to secure the trim cover to the seat frame.